Not having to wait long
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the ceremony episode. This is a pro team Dyson fanfic.


**Not having to wait long**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own lost girl or its characters.

**Summary: **This is an alternate ending to the ceremony episode. This is a pro team Dyson fanfic. This is what I felt should have happened at the end of the episode, especially after Dyson admitting he loved Bo. It is a story of Romantic fluff. It rated T for cursing and giving a lost girl feel at the end.

While most of the gang was still celebrating at the Dal, Dyson was back at his apartment having a drink. He was relaxing after the long task of being Bo's Hand at her Dawning. He was still sore after being stabbed, but truth be told he was still surprised that he made it back out of the temple alive. He knew that only one was going to leave the temple and he was willing to make that sacrifice, but he should have known better. Bo was not one to follow the fae rules and made sure that both were able to leave and in the process saved his ass. Dyson laughed to himself thinking, _that's another thing I owe Bo._

Dyson also felt good after finally coming clean to Bo that he was in love with her. Though he still wasn't happy that Bo was with Lauren, he meant what he said that he was willing to wait for her and not stand in her way. Having dealt with the pain of having his love for Bo taken away by the Norn, seeing Bo with Lauren wasn't bad at all. Though it really did fucking piss him off.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. The nice thing about being a wolf shifter is that no one can sneak up on you. You can smell your enemy coming before they can strike. The funny thing was that even though he smelt her coming before she knocked on his door, he wouldn't have needed his super sense of smell anyway.

"It ain't locked Bo."

Dyson got up just as Bo opened the Door. One of the things he missed when the Norn took his love for Bo away was the feeling of his heart skip a beat whenever he saw her. But being a warrior all those centuries had taught him never to lower his guard. So having seen that look on her before, he managed to dodge her punch this time.

"Your cross is getting better."

Bo was not amused and responded with, " You're an asshole."

Dyson only laughed and with an exasperated look asked, "Alright, ill bite. Why this time?"

Bo was not any less angry as she responded, "You admit that you're in love with and then nearly let yourself get killed to make sure I get out of the temple. But after all of that, you still let me go."

"Hey, we've all done things were not proud of." But before Bo can hit him again, Dyson asked "why are you here Bo?"

With that, Bo stopped and surprised Dyson by closing his door making sure they had complete privacy. "I broke up with Lauren."

Dyson was about to say something when Bo cut him off with "Let me talk wolf boy". Dyson stopped and then Bo continued. " Being in the temple gave me some clarity. I realized that it wasn't going to work with Lauren. We're just too different and that has nothing to do with her being human. But after going through those visions of us married and happy together, I actually felt happy and I've realized that being happy with you was something that I wanted for a very long time."

Dyson was still processing all of this as Bo finished. " I realized that when all is said and done, you cant be with someone when your in love with someone else…..I still love you Dyson." After standing in silence for minutes, Bo broke the silence with, "Say something stupid."

Since Dyson wasn't one for words, he responded with grabbing Bo and kissing her. He did manage to respond with "Was that so hard?" Bo laughed as the kissed again, it was a little later as Dyson looked into Bo's eyes he saw a familiar shade of blue form and recognized her hunger look. "Wow, you really know how to take it out of a guy." It was then Bo pushed Dyson onto his bed and as she climbed on top of him said "Don't worry, ill be gentle." As she saw a familiar glow in his eyes, letting his wolf show, he smiled and responded with a growl "Where's the fun in that?"

As the two relished being together in a very long time, Dyson was the happiest he felt since the fiasco with the Norn. Not only was he with the love of his life, he realized he didn't have to wait very long to be with her at all.

The end.

**Authors Note: **I've been a fan of this show since the scene with Anna Silk sitting naked on the table. I also think Dyson is one of the coolest badass characters ever on tv. With that being said, as a guy, I always root for the guy getting the girl of his dreams since I hope for the same for myself. Having rooted for Dyson since 1x05 , this is my way of letting Dyson get Bo. If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
